Grain handling companies use grain storage bins incorporated into their facilities. A grain leg is used to carry grain to the top of the structure to deposit the grain into the bins. A grain leg is made up of two large pulleys, one at the top and one at the bottom. A flat belt runs over the two pulleys upon which are attached cups to carry the grain. When the cups reach the top, they go over the pulley and start back down. The grain is spilled out into a spout and into the storage bin. All of the above-described apparatus is enclosed in a metal enclosure. An inspection opening is needed to gain access to the inside working parts of the grain leg enclosure.
During normal use, it is necessary that the access opening be closed. A closure in the form of a hinged door is typically used. Such doors are disadvantageous in that even when fully opened they can interfere with a user attempting to gain access to the interior component parts. Further, it is necessary that such doors provide a seal to prevent dust release from the interior of the enclosure.
The disclosed invention is intended to solve one or more of the problems set forth above in a novel and simple manner.